


All That Glitters

by Suspicious_Popsicle



Series: College Town [3]
Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluri, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-24
Updated: 2013-04-24
Packaged: 2017-12-09 09:58:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/772901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suspicious_Popsicle/pseuds/Suspicious_Popsicle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuri plays a prank on Flynn and gets a slap on the wrist from karma for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All That Glitters

**Author's Note:**

> Got the idea for this one because a friend of my sister’s actually did this to a guy she knows. The prank part, not the part that requires an explicit content warning.
> 
> Ugh. I had two people read over this for me, but it still makes me nervous to post stuff like this.
> 
> Disclaimer: The characters in this story are from Tales of Vesperia and do not belong to me.

“Not _again_!”

Flynn’s shout was loud enough to wake Yuri out of a sound sleep. He grumbled, rubbing his eyes and listening to Flynn’s muffled muttering until he worked out what was happening. Laughing softly as he rolled out of bed, he made his way to the door and tried to look half asleep as he trudged out of his room and into Flynn’s.

He found Flynn in the bathroom, dressed only in a towel as he peered into the mirror, scratching at his cheek. Yuri came up behind him, flung his arms around Flynn’s shoulders, and leaned heavily against him.

“What’s goin’ on?” He mumbled the words against the curve of Flynn’s jaw and pressed a kiss beneath his ear.

“There’s glitter on my face. Again.”

“Mm?”

Yuri nuzzled into the crook of Flynn’s neck, more to hide the growing smile on his face than out of affection. 

“I don’t know where it’s coming from! There is absolutely no reason for there to be glitter showing up on me day after day.”

“Not cheating on me, are you? Estelle’s got that sparkly lip stuff.”

“Of course not!” He sighed and turned in Yuri’s arms until he could plant a proper kiss on his mouth. “I wouldn’t cheat on you.”

He said it in such seriousness that Yuri couldn’t help grinning. As if he’d actually thought Flynn might even consider it.

“Why are you smiling like that?” His eyes suddenly widened and he tried to push Yuri back. “Are you responsible for this?”

“You see any glitter on me?” Yuri backed away, holding out his hands palm up. “That stuff gets everywhere. If it was my fault you look like a Disney princess, you’d know it.”

“Ass.” 

Flynn took a half-hearted swipe at him before turning back to the mirror. He studied his face intently, searching for more of the twinkling little flecks that had been showing up on him for the past several days. Yuri leaned against the doorframe, watching him.

“I’ve washed my face, I’ve showered, I haven’t even been _near_ any girls since Friday….” 

He ran a hand through his damp hair, and when he braced himself once more against the counter, Yuri could see a couple points of light on a finger and his wrist that indicated Flynn’s sparkling was only getting worse. As Flynn moved, a few more little flecks of glitter stuck to his back caught the light, winking at Yuri. He hid a smile as Flynn spotted one on his chest and picked at it with a growl.

“There’s one on your shoulder,” Yuri said helpfully.

“Where is it _coming_ from?”

The frustration in his voice was too much, and Yuri sagged against the doorframe, shaking with laughter. The glitter prank had been a stroke of genius.

It had come to him more than a week ago. He’d gone to meet Estelle at the Y to make posters for the cooking class she’d set up for him to teach. He hadn’t been all too happy to see that she’d brought glitter to use, but when he’d gotten some on him and realized how fine it was and how easily it spread and how _fucking annoying_ it was to get rid of, he knew it would be absolutely perfect to use against Flynn. 

A few days after making the posters, he’d gone out to the local craft store, picked up a little bottle of “extra fine crystal snow,” and dumped it into Flynn’s shampoo. Then, he’d waited.

It was subtler than he’d expected, only a few scattered flecks here and there, but that actually made the prank better. It made it more difficult for Flynn to notice right away, and therefore harder to pinpoint where it was coming from. Apparently, he really couldn’t feel that crap when it was in his shampoo, because he kept expecting showers to fix the problem.

“I’m sure your mom won’t mind if you show up a little sparklier than usual today. Weren’t you looking for a way of telling her about your new alternative lifestyle without actually telling her?”

“Not that she’d care,” Flynn muttered.

Yuri caught the look on his face in the mirror, and felt a little bad for teasing. He left his place by the door, and took Flynn by the shoulder to turn him away from the mirror.

“Hey.” Smiling, he leaned in until their noses were practically touching. “You’ve got some time before you leave, right?”

Flynn nodded as Yuri slipped his arms around his waist, and he could feel some of the tension leave Flynn’s body. He’d obviously realized what Yuri had in mind, and Flynn rocked into him, pressing their bodies close as his lips met Yuri’s for a kiss.

Still a little warmer than usual after his shower, Flynn’s skin was damp against Yuri’s, and he shivered a little as he let his fingers play high up along Flynn’s back and low on his hips. He tugged teasingly at the towel that was Flynn’s only cover, laughing a little into the kiss as Flynn yanked Yuri’s hips closer, leaning into him so that Yuri was forced to bend a little backward. One of his hands slipped up over the curve of Yuri’s lower spine, fingers splayed to lend him support as Flynn kissed him greedily. It had been a few days since they’d slept together. The wait had apparently made him eager and easily excited, and Yuri felt himself responding in kind. He ducked his head and left a trail of quick, sucking kisses down Flynn’s neck and chest. Slipping down, he sunk to his knees, mouth never leaving Flynn’s skin for more than a moment as Flynn braced himself white-knuckled on the counter and let Yuri strip his towel away.

“Are you sure—?”

“Relax. I’ve got the hang of it.”

Flynn wasn’t hard yet, but Yuri was determined to fix that. He closed his lips around Flynn’s head, playing his tongue over the very tip and forcing back a smile at the little moan that immediately rose from Flynn’s throat. There was a faint ‘smack’ as he pulled back, and he licked slowly from base to tip, feeling the flesh growing firmer against his tongue. Flynn smelled more of soap than himself, and Yuri trailed his tongue down over his balls, sucking them in and listening to Flynn _groan_. He tilted his head, massaging with tongue and the insides of his cheeks, careful with his teeth because he hadn’t done this much and _really_ didn’t want to fuck up if Flynn bucked suddenly. This sort of thing had taken some getting used to and a decent amount of practice, but as he glanced up to see Flynn biting his lip, cheeks flushed rosy pink, Yuri felt a stirring in himself. Unbelievably turned on by the look on Flynn’s face and ridiculously pleased that it was all because of him, he worked his jaw and tongue until he could feel Flynn’s thighs trembling beneath his hands.

“Yuri…!”

He loved hearing Flynn say his name like that, loved the way he gasped it so desperately, like he wanted Yuri more than anything. It was intoxicating.

He drew back and waited for Flynn to focus on him. Then, slowly, he parted his lips and took Flynn’s cock into his mouth. Flynn’s head fell back, and he offered up a moan like a prayer as Yuri’s head bobbed between his thighs, coaxing little gasps from him and eating away at Flynn’s restraint. 

He hadn’t been at it long, though, when he felt something catch in his throat. Throwing himself backward, Yuri started to cough, tears springing to his eyes as something deep in his throat scratched and prickled. Flynn was kneeling next to him in the blink of an eye, one hand on Yuri’s back.

“Are you all right?”

“Glit—” Another fit of coughing took him, and it was a few seconds before he could try again. “Glitter in my throat.”

“Oh, for—! I’m sorry. I don’t know where it’s coming from.”

After a few more moments, the coughing seemed to be fading and Yuri couldn’t feel the itch in his throat anymore. He waved Flynn off and got to his feet.

“Round two. Finish in the shower?”

“It doesn’t help.”

“Didn’t actually mean it to be a question.”

He backed Flynn into the tub and fumbled to turn on the taps as Flynn stripped away Yuri’s boxers. They were kissing against the slick tiles in no time, and Flynn’s momentary reservations were easily forgotten. Besides, they’d probably be fine so long as they didn’t use the shampoo.

\------------------------

Later that day, while Flynn was at lunch with his mother, Yuri went back into his bathroom and washed the sparkle shampoo down the drain. Some pranks just weren’t worth it.


End file.
